Seishin Samayou: Shinigami Duelist
by Takamagahara2012
Summary: Seishin Samayou wins a sweepstakes and enters himself with a mysterious guardian to the newly opened Neo-Battle City Tournament. As the tournament begins, an unknown force looms over the city. Will Seishin, his new ally Tatsuya along with Yugi and Yusei be up to the challenge? Bleach/OC/Yu-Gi-Oh/5Ds/crossover


**Hey guys, Taka2012 here and for the moment I will take a break from Sekirei EX II for a little while, but I'll get back to it. Right now, I have been thinking of something new to add to my list of stories. I guess one show whose card game inspired me to make it. That's right: Yu-Gi-Oh. I decided to make a new crossover but with Seishin on the scene again. I'll also have some of the cast of Bleach. Anyway, I will have the crossover with my favorite series in the Yu-Gi-Oh-verse: Yugioh 5Ds. I will give it my all to make this story happen and as for what deck Seishin will possess: I guess since I love dragons and Seishin carries a dragon-based zanpaktou, I thought it might work. Enjoy.**

* * *

_**Seishin Samayou: Shinigami Duelist**_

**Chapter 1: Seishin wins a Sweepstakes**

It began when Seishin was doing his usual of riding his new lightcycle through a park in Shibuya. The lightcycle was given to him by Kevin Flynn when he assisted his son Sam and Quorra with the rescue from the program Clu along with saving and restoring Kevin's loyal program, Tron. While passing by, he saw several teens on a park table playing a card game he loved: Duel Monsters. Remembering the times he played, he stopped and watched them compete against one another.

"I'll sacrifice my three monsters to summon Gilford the Lightning!" One teen said as he summoned a card showing a warrior wearing a silver armor on the upper torso, with a matching helmet and gauntlets. His sword was mounted on his back. He wore a red cloth on his back like a cape and around his legs.** [LV: 8/ ATK: 2800/ DEF: 1400]**

"Oh no! Not Gilford!" The other teen cried.

"Now, I'll use Gilford's special ability!" The one teen said. "When he's summoned by sacrificing three monsters, all monsters on your side are destroyed!"

"Oh, no!" The other teen cried. "With that, I'm all open for a direct attack!"

"That's right! Now I'll use Gilford to attack directly!" The one teen said as he made his move. The other teen's life points were dropped down to zero.

"Aw, man... I lost." He said.

"At least you tried your best." Said the one teen.

"Yeah, next time I'll get you for sure." The other teen said as he shook hands with him.

Seishin smiled as he got back up and then walked off into the center of town. As he was passing through the center of town, he remembered the times he was dueling when he was young; long before he was a Soul Reaper.

**(Flashback – 7 years ago)**

It happened back when he was living in the outskirts of Nagoya, Japan; long before they moved. One day, he watched on TV an anime revolving around the same card game he played. He watched as each player makes move for move; strategizing each plan to bring their opponent's life points down to zero buy summoning their best monster cards and combining their plans with the right spells or traps. Seeing that happen made him want to pick up his very first starter deck. Through the days, he challenged each person he sees with a deck to duel with him. Of course he lost a couple of rounds but he bounced back and won several rounds, before he perfected his deck.

**(Flashback ended)**

"Man, if I had my deck, I would be back into dueling once again." Seishin said to himself while he was riding through Shibuya. Seishin's inner hollow appeared in his astral form.

_"Don't be so down on yourself, Seishin." _He said. _"That was all in the past. There are tougher duelists right now that are above your level, kid."_

_ "I suppose." _Seishin said._ "If only there was a way I could get back into dueling; well, with a new deck."_

As he drove down the street, a person with heterochromia wearing a black and white hooded cloak carrying a small black case was standing by the alley; hidden from view as she watched Seishin as he passed by. The case began glowing in reaction to Seishin and she was surprised to see that she found the chosen one.

"Could he be the chosen man I'm looking for?" The cloaked person wondered.

Meanwhile Seishin passed each building until he suddenly stopped until he saw a big screen on one of the tall buildings a live Duel Monsters tournament that's happening.

"What's this; is that a duel that's happening?" Seishin wondered as he mounted off his lightcycle, which turned back from streams of data back into a baton and went to watch the duel on the screen. In it, he sees a young man; practically in his high school years since he's wearing his Domino High School uniform. He also has extremely extravagant hair with multiple layers: a magenta sheen along the outer edge, black spiked hair in the middle and long blind crooked pointy locks for his fringe. He carried a KaibaCorp Duel Disk on his left arm and around his neck is a small gold upside-down solid gold pyramid with an eye on it called the Millennium Puzzle.

_"Is that...?" _Seishin's hollow asked.

"Yeah, that's Yugi Muto." Seishin replied. "He's the World Renowned King of Games. His dueling skills are unmatchable. I heard of him when I saw him in the Duelist Kingdom Tournament Finals and in the Battle City tournament on TV. His belief in the Heart of the Cards leads him to many, MANY victories... even over the duelist who's head of KaibaCorp, Seto Kaiba himself."

_ "You seemed to know a lot of duelists, just through the TV alone." _Seishin's hollow said, which made Seishin chuckle a little.

The opponent opposing the legendary duelist was a man with tan skin, blue eyes, a jagged criminal marker on the left side of his face, and black spiky hair with the upper layer jutted upward while the lower layer of his hair was arched down with gold highlights in the upper layers of his hair. He wore a long-sleeved blue jacket with a high collar, and amber gems on the shoulders, collar, and sleeves of his jacket. Beneath it was a sleeveless black shirt with a red symbol on it along with brown gloves, matching boots and black jeans with matching amber pads. On his belt were two deck holsters and on his arm was a duel disk he built. The duelist that's opposing Yugi went by the name: Yusei Fudo. Judging by his appearance, he's just as determined as Yugi.

"Ready, Yusei?" Yugi said to him.

"Ready when you are!" Yusei replied back.

"Ok, then... It's time to duel!" Yugi said his catchphrase as the duel begins.

"Begin duel." The robotic MC announced.

**TURN 1 - YUGI: 4000 LP / YUSEI: 4000 LP**

"I'll go first." Yugi said as he drew the first card in his deck. He glanced at it and then looked back at Yusei. "I summon Alpha, the Magnet Warrior in Defense mode..." A silver robot with a large magnet on its head while carrying a magnetic shield and sword appeared kneeling down.** [LV: 4/ATK: 1400/ DEF: 1700]**

"Next, I'll place two cards face down and end my turn." He said as two holographic cards appeared behind his defending monster.

**TURN 2 – YUGI: 4000 LP / YUSEI: 4000 LP**

"It's my move." Yusei said as he drew his firs card from his deck. "I summon Speed Warrior in Attack Mode!" Another silver robot appeared the field only this time, it wears a mask with a tube on its face that attaches to its chest and has roller skates in its feet. [LV: 2/ ATK: 900/ DEF: 900]

"Your monster has only 900 attack points," Yugi said, "Your Speed Warrior won't destroy my monster."

"True, but my Speed Warrior has a special ability." Yusei replied. "When he's summoned his attack points double to 1800 for this turn! Now, Speed Warrior, attack his Magnet Warrior!" Speed Warrior speed skated towards Yugi's defense. Then did a handstand, spreads his legs out and spun around in a 360 spin as it struck Alpha. The impact shattered Yugi's monster.

"Not bad." Yugi said.

"Thanks; now I'll throw a facedown and end my turn." Yusei said as a face down card appeared behind his Speed Warrior whose attack points return to normal. The crowd grew intense as Yusei went on the attack.

**TURN 3 – YUGI: 4000 LP / YUSEI: 4000 LP**

"It's my turn; draw!" Yugi said as he drew his next card. "I'll activate the Spell Card: Pot of Greed!" A green pot with a eerily smile fiend's face appeared on Yugi's side of the field. "With this card, I can now draw 2 cards from my deck."

He looked at the cards and smirked as he knows what move he will make.

"Next, I'll activate the Spell: Polymerization!" A card with a mosaic design showing 2 random monsters fusing together appeared on the field. "With this, I'll fuse, the Berfomet and Gazelle, King of Mythical Beasts..." A faded image of the two monsters appeared above Yugi as they flew into the sky creating a bright light. "Now come forth, Chimera, The Flying Mythical Beast!"

A two headed lion, each with a black mane with a set of horns on their heads and angel wings on its back appeared. It roared loudly, intimidating Speed Warrior [LV: 6 /ATK: 2100/DEF: 1800]

"Now, Chimera! Attack his Speed Warrior with Pulverizing Pounce!" Yugi ordered his monster to attack. Chimera ran towards Speed Warrior and jumped on top of it, smashing Yusei's monster and damaging his life points. Yusei winced and endured the force of the attack.

Seishin smirked at the Yugi's successful summon as the crowd around him cheered loudly. Even the ones in Shibuya, except Seishin who smirked.

"Impressive, Yugi and Yusei." He said. "Let's see what you guys have in store for us next..."

**TURN 4 – YUGI: 4000 LP/ YUSEI: 2800 LP**

"Alright, it's my turn!" Yusei said as he drew a card from his deck. "Now I'll summon the tuner monster: Junk Synchron!" A small robot wearing orange armor, a motor of the same color on its back and matching tin hat appeared beside Yusei.** [LV: 3/ ATK: 1300/ DEF: 500] **"Now, I think I'll Synchro Summon."

"Synchro Summon?!" Yugi said in shock.

"That's right, Yugi!" Yusei replied. "Now watch as I tune both of my monsters!" Everyone was amazed at Yusei's next move. Junk Synchron powered the engine on his back as he then turned into three green rings as it started to cover Speed Warrior. As the green circles covered Speed Warrior, it turned an orange translucent color, and showed 2 stars that started to line up.

"From two come one and from one come great power. Watch as their courage combine! I synchro summon, Junk Warrior!" Then the pillar of light had faded, a tall purple armored robot; as tall as Yusei, while sporting wings on the sides of its shoulders, a white scarf wrapped around its neck appeared beside him. It enters its stance with its large right arm in front, ready to fight.** [LV: 5/ATK: 2300/ DEF: 1300]**

"Now Junk Warrior, attack his Mythical Beast with Scrap Fist!" Yusei ordered his synchro to attack. Junk Warrior charged at Chimera as it attempts to punch it with its large metallic fist.

"Not so fast! I'll save my Beast with Spellbinding Circle!" Yugi cried as he activated his facedown, causing the circle to appear and trap Junk Warrior in it. "This trap not only stops your monster but lowers its strength by 700 points!" **[2300 – 700 = 1600 ATK] **

"Not bad, but I got a trap of my own." Yusei said. "I'll activate my Quick Play Spell: Double Cyclone!" The facedown spell card finally shows itself. "With it, I'll destroy one spell or trap on bth sides of the field."

"But why would you destroy your own facedown card?" Yugi asked.

"Because my set card was Limiter Overload." Yusei replied. "When this card was destroyed, I get to bring Speed Warrior back to the field."

The armored robotic skater returned to the battlefield beside Junk Warrior.

"Alright. Now I shall finish what I started." Yusei said. "Junk Warrior, attack Yugi's Mythical Beast!" Junk Warrior repeated its attack again as it successfully destroyed it.

"My Chimera may had been destroyed, but it's special ability activates, returning Gazelle to the field in Defense mode." Yugi said as the brown lion - like creature with a horn on its head appeared beside him, preparing to attack. **[LV: 4/ATK: 1500/ DEF: 1200]**

"Ok, I'll place one card face down and end my turn." Yusei said as a facedown card appeared behind Junk Warrior.

**TURN 5 – YUGI: 3800 LP/ YUSEI – 2800 LP**

"Back to me. I draw!" Yugi drew his next card and then looked at it and his hand, preparing his next move. Then he took a card and inserted it in his duel disk. "I'll activate the Spell: Graceful Charity. With this, I can draw three new cards as long as I discard two to the graveyard. Now, I'll sacrifice my Gazelle..." A cyclone of smoke surrounded it and then a bright light appeared in its place as a silhouette of a female mage appeared in the light. "To summon... Dark Magician Girl!"

A blonde hair girl wearing a blue and pink magician's uniform flew out of the smoke. She carried a long baton with a swirling top on its tip and a pink cape on her back with a matching skirt around her waist. She flew around the area and landed beside Yugi while winking to Yusei, making him blush.** [LV:6 ATK: 2000 DEF: 1700]**

Everyone cheered as Yugi summons his female mage. Even the fanboys began wolf whistling at the beautiful magician floating beside him.

"Now, Dark Magician Girl, attack Yusei's Speed Warrior!" Dark Magician Girl nodded and went on the attack. Just as she was about to strike Speed Warrior, a metal scarecrow appeared and blocked her attack. "My attack was blocked! But how?"

"You triggered my trap card: Scrap Iron Scarecrow!" Yusei said as he showed him the card that was behind Junk Warrior. "This trap negates your attack and it flips right back down on the field to use it again later." The trap card resets itself back into facedown position.

Yugi growled a bit and then sets a facedown. "I end my turn with this one facedown."

Back at Shibuya, Seishin was quite amazed at Yugi and Yusei's duel so far.

"Wow!" Seishin said. "I haven't seen the Dark Magician Girl before, for a duel monster, she's pretty attractive."

_"I agree." _Seishin's hollow said. _"She's pretty cute and strong for a magician. I'm guessing you had some card crushes before, huh?"_

_ "Honestly... Yes." _ Seishin replied. _"I once had a crush on the Harpie Lady sisters. I can't help it; they are beautiful and fierce creatures."_

_ "There are more sides of you that I am starting to see, now Seishin." _Seishin's hollow chuckled.

Elsewhere on top of a building but hidden from sight, the cloaked person was staring at Seishin and his hollow though humans can't see it. The case she was holding was reacting to Seishin more than normally.

"That's it; he's the one I seek." She said as her light gold and dark black eyes were staring down at the two. "I must hurry and give him this."

As the cloaked man, left, Seishin's inner hollow turned to see what happened, thinking he thought he sensed something. Seishin then noticed his hollow.

_"Something wrong?" _Seishin asked.

_ "I thought I had sensed something." _His hollow replied. _"I guess it was a false alarm_

_ "Don't worry about it." _Seishin replied and then chuckled. Just then, he saw someone from KaibaCorp doing a sweepstakes event. He went to the panel to partake in it.

"Welcome." Said one of the workers. "KaibaCorp is sponsoring a sweepstakes event."

"So, what's the prize?" Seishin kindly asked.

"A trip to Domino City to partake in the upcoming Neo Battle City tournament." The worker replied. "KaibaCorp will pay for all airfare, the hotel the winner will stay in, and food and additional spending cash to buy rare cards. Would you like to try it out?"

"Sure, I'll give it a whirl." Seishin replied as he signed his name on a forum that was given to him. Underneath it is a questionnaire.

"The question for this is: What's your best guess for who will win the duel between Yugi Muto and Yusei Fudo?" The worker said.

Seishin turned to see the duel between Yusei and Yugi getting heated up. Seishin smirked and written down his answer as he knew what would happen. Then he handed it back to the worker as he read Seishin's answer.

"Several others were here and took part of this event. Are you sure this is your final answer?" He asked.

"I know Yugi and Yusei are just getting started." Seishin replied. "I'm no psychic, but I know a very good duel when I see one."

As Seishin walked back to the big screen in the middle of the outlet, the duel between Yugi and Yusei began to heat up.

**TURN 6 – YUGI: 3800 LP / YUSEI: 2800 LP**

"It's my turn, now!" Yusei announced his move as he drew his card. "I'll tribute my Speed Warrior to summon Salvage Warrior!" A blue bulky and muscular monster dressed like a construction worker while carrying a silver backpack with chains coming out appeared beside Yusei. **[LV: 5/ ATK: 1900/ DEF: 1600] **"When this card hits the field, I can summon back any tuner in the graveyard and I choose Junk Synchron!" The same small orange armored warrior appeared beside Yusei.

"Are you going to do what I think you're going to do?" Yugi asked as he was surprised that Yusei's tuner has returned.

"That's right, Yugi." Yusei replied. "I am about to perform another synchro summon."

"Well then, I'll activate my trap: Dust Tornado to destroy your Scrap Iron Scarecrow, before you use it again later." Yugi's trap activates and a powerful tornado came out of the card as it destroys Yusei's facedown Scrap-Iron trap.

"That's fine, because I have a monster that can help me win this duel." Yusei said. "I'll tune my level five Salvage Warrior and my level three Junk Synchron to synchro summon my ultimate monster!" Junk Synchron powered the engine on his back as he then turned into three green rings as it started to cover Salvage Warrior. As the green circles covered Salvage Warrior, it turned an orange translucent color, and showed 5 stars that started to line up. "From two come one, and from one comes great cosmic might! Watch as I synchro summon, Stardust Dragon!" When the pillar of light disappeared, a large white dragon with blue chest plates appeared flying over Yusei. **[LV: 8/ ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100]**

The entire stadium cheered as Yusei's dragon appeared on the field

"Very good, Yusei." Yugi complemented him.

"Thanks and it only gets better." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon attack Dark Magician Girl with Cosmic Flare!" Stardust Dragon charges a beam from its mouth as it prepares its attack.

"Now you see her, now you don't." Yugi smirked which surprised Yusei. Then four large hats with question marks appeared on the field while hiding the Dark Magician Girl. "My trap card, Magicial Hats saved my Dark Magician Girl from you attack and she's safe, hiding inside one of these four hats as she prepares a powerful summoning spell. Good luck finding her now."

"There's no way, she'll be hiding exactly where she was at before." Yusei said. "Stardust Dragon, attack the left most hat!" Yusei's dragon fires a beam at the far left hat; destroying it with ease, only to see that the hat was empty.

"That's a miss." Yugi said. "Try again."

"Well then I'll use my Junk Warrior to attack the right most hat." Yusei ordered his monster to attack the hat on the far right, only to see that it's also empty.

"Strike two." Yugi said. "My Dark Magician Girl is safe from your two attacks."

"But I got two synchro monsters while you have two hats left." Yusei said. "I'll find her eventually. I'll set two cards facedown and end my turn." Yusei ended his turn as two cards appeared behind his two synchro monsters.

**TURN 7 – YUGI: 3800 LP/ YUSEI: 2800 LP**

"My turn, draw!" Yugi said as he begins his turn. "First, I'll dispel the Magical Hats and my Dark Magician Girl emerges in attack mode. Come forth my female magician!" Dark Magician Girl emerged out of the hat she was in and floats beside Yugi.

Yusei gasped.

"Next, I'll play a magic card: Card of Sanctity!" The spell card appeared and then began glowing. "With this card, we both draw until we each hold six cards in our hands."

"Why would you play a card that can help us draw more cards?" Yusei asked.

"Watch and see, Yusei." Yugi said. "Remember when I said that Dark Magician Girl was preparing a powerful summoning spell?"

"Yeah, I remember." Yusei said.

"Behold as I activate the spell: Sage's Stone!" The spell card began to activate and the seal Dark Magician Girl made began to glow. She flew above the seal as she took a purple stone out of her dress and held it over the seal. Then she dropped the stone into the seal. "Dark Magician Girl was the apprentice, and a strong one at that, now behold the master of Dark Magic! Sage's Stone lets me summon my faithful monster, the Dark Magician!"

A silhouette of an armored man jumped out of the seal and into the blinding purple light. As it fades, it revealed a man with purple hair and blue eyes wearing an all purple outfit while carrying a green staff in his right hand. He slowly floated down next to his master.** [LV: 7/ATK: 2500/ DEF: 2100] **

"Next, I'll activate Monster Reborn." He continued. "It lets me bring back any monster I choose from the graveyard and I'll use it to revive my Buster Blader back to the field!" A man completely concealed in an all purple armor emerged out of a white light. He lifted his blade, which was just as tall as him and put it beside his shoulder. **[LV: 7/ ATK: 2600/ DEF: 2300]**

"Whoa!" Yusei cried.

"That's not all; I'll equip my Dark Magician Girl with the spell: Magic Formula." He continued. "With it, she gains an extra 700 attack points. Now Dark Magician Girl, attack Yusei's Junk Warrior with Dark Burning Attack!"

Yugi's Dark Magician Girl went on the attack towards Junk Warrior. Junk Warrior tries to hit her with its scrap fist, but she evaded it. Then she used her wand and fired a pink energy ball at it, successfully destroying Junk Warrior bring Yusei to 2400 life points.

"Now, Buster Blader, attack and slay that dragon!" Yugi announced his attack as his Buster Blader charged towards Yusei's dragon. "Buster Blader gains 500 attack points for every dragon that's on the field, so his power rises to 3100 attack points!" He jumped up into the sky and then dived down, slashing the dragon in the center, successfully destroying it.

"Oh, no!" Yusei cried. "My Stardust Dragon's gone!"

"Now go Dark Magician!" Yugi continued. "Attack Yusei directly with Dark Magic attack!" His magician was going to make the final move until...

"Not so fast! I'll activate my trap: Defense Draw!" Yusei cried as a force field appeared around him, before Yugi's Magician did him in. "This trap blocks your magician's attack AND it lets me draw one card!"

"You withstood my attack from my three strongest monsters. I'm very impressed." Yugi said with a calm smile. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Before your turn ends, I'll activate a trap card: Miracle's Wake!" Yusei said

"What? I didn't see that card before!" Yugi was shocked.

"This card lets me revive one monster that was destroyed this turn, and I choose my Stardust Dragon!" A pillar of light appeared behind Yusei and his dragon emerged to the field.

"Hmmm, alright... My turn's over. It's your move now." Yugi said.

**TURN 8 – YUGI: 3800 LP/ YUSEI: 1800**

"Thanks for all the free cards," Yusei said, "because I'm gonna show you a monster you've never seen before! First, I'll activate my One for One spell card from my hand." The facedown card appeared beside him and began glowing. "With this, by discarding one card from my hand, I can summon a level 1 monster from either my hand or deck. From my hand, I'll summon Turbo Synchron!"

A small green robot that looked almost like a car appeared beside Yusei. [LV: 1/ ATK: 100/ DEF: 500]

"Another tuner?" Yugi wondered.

"That's right!" Yusei said. "Now that I have a tuner on my side, I'll special summon Boost Warrior to the field!" A cyborg with red hair, silver metallic wings and purple armor appeared beside Yusei.** [LV: 1/ATK: 300/DEF: 200] **"Now, I'll synchro summon!"

"Again?" Yugi windered.

"I'll tune my Turbo Synchron and my Boost Warrior!" Yusei said as Turbo Synchron began powering up as he then turned into one green ring as it started to cover Boost Warrior. As the green circle covered Boost Warrior, it turned an orange translucent color, and showed 1 star that started to line up. "Behold as both power and speed surge towards each other and collide to create pure might! U synchro summon the Synchro Tuner: Formula Synchron!" A small monster that looks like a formula 7 race car appeared on Yusei's side of the field.** [LV: 2/ ATK: 200/ DEF: 1500]**

"When this card's on the field, I get to draw one new card."Yusei continued. "But that's not all, Formula Synchron is also a synchro tuner!"

"Oh, no!" Yugi said.

"That's right!" Yusei continued. "Now, I'll synchro summon again! I'll tune Stardust Dragon with Formula Synchron!" Both of Yusei's monsters took flight and flew high into the sky. Formula Synchron began powering up as he then turned into two green rings as it started to cover Stardust Dragon. As the green circle covered Boost Warrior, it turned an orange translucent color, and showed 1 star that started to line up.

"Let the spirit of all Duel Monsters now spread its wings and soar into new heights, where it can be transformed by the winds of destiny, where it can be all powerful! I Accel Synchro Summon the almighty, SHOOTING STAR DRAGON!

A bright light appeared in the sky and a bright pillar appeared behind him a silhouette of an upgraded version of Stardust Dragon floated behind Yusei and with a strong roar, the pillar dispersed and Shooting Star Dragon was finally revealed.** [LV: 10/ATK: 3300/ DEF: 2500]**

Back at Shibuya, the crowed screamed in amazement as Yusei's Ace Monster hits the field. Seishin smirked.

_"I knew it..."_ He thought.

_"How did you know Yusei would play that?" _Seishin's hollow asked.

_"Yusei's very skilled with Synchro Monsters,"_ Seishin replied, _"I knew that there's something stronger than his Stardust Dragon."_

_"How will Yugi fare against something like that?" _His inner hollow asked.

_"Watch and see..." _Seishin replied. _"All good things come to those who wait."_

"I can't believe this!" The sponsor from KaibaCorp read over Seishin's answer and saw that one of the things he wrote was involving Yusei's Shooting Star Dragon. "How did he know Yusei was summoning that card; is he psychic?"

Back at the tournament...

"Shooting Star Dragon, attack his Dark Magician Girl!" Yusei cried as he ordered his monster to attack.

"This is it... Now, activate facedown card: Magic Cylinder!" Yugi activated his face down and two large cylinders appeared on the field. "This trap not only saves my Dark Magician Girl, but redirects your dragon's attack right back at you!"

Shooting Star flew to Dark Magician Girl but one of the Cylinders absorbed the attack and launched it back at Yusei.

"Not so fast!" Yusei said. "I'll remove Damage Eater and activate its effect..." A faded image of an orange ghost with bat wings for ears appeared in front of Yusei and ate the redirected attack. Then it turned around and saluted to him before it faded away. "With it, I'll turn that damage into life points and now I gain life points equal to Shooting Star Dragon's attack points! Now I have 5100 life points!"

"At least I managed to negate your attack." Yugi said.

"True, but none of your monsters don't have enough strength to stand against Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said. "Just in case, I'll set one card facedown and then I'll summon Quilbolt Hedgehog in defense mode. That ends my turn."

**TURN 9 – YUGI: 3800 LP/ YUSEI: 5100 LP**

"Alright, my move!" Yugi announced as he drew his next card. "I think you got it wrong, my Buster Blader can AND will defeat your dragon."

"But how!" Yusei wondered.

"My buster Blader doesn't just gain points for each dragon that's on the field, it also gains points for each dragon that's in your graveyard; and last I checked, your Stardust Dragon is still in your graveyard." Yugi explained. "So Buster Blader has 3600 attack points! Go and slay his dragon, Buster Blader!" Buster Blader prepared to attack Yusei's dragon.

"I figured something like that might happen, so I was ready." Yusei said. "I'll activate my facedown: Miracle Lotus!" Yusei's trap card appeared. "You can draw a card and you take no damage, but my Shooting Star Dragon gains 1000 additional attack points, more than enough to counter your Buster Blader." Shooting Star Dragon evades Buster Blader's attack and then attacks back by tackling it head first into it, successfully destroying it.

"I'll still attack your hedgehog." Yugi said. "Dark Magician attack his hedgehog!" Dark Magician used his staff and fired a dark energy beam at Quilbolt Hedgehog, destroying it with ease. "You may have defeated my buster blader once but it won't happen again. I'll activate Premature Burial and revive my Buster Blader by paying 800 life points." The purple armored swordsman returned to the field beside Dark Magician Girl. "That's not all; I'll use another Polymerization, fusing Dark Magician with my Buster Blader to summon the Ultimate Magical Swordsman: Dark Paladin!"

Both Dark Magician and Buster Blader jumped into the sky and then a bright light with black sparks of electricity surrounded the white orb of light. Then, a man with pearl white hair, gold eyes and ghost white skin while adorned with an all black and gold sage uniform and carrying a staff with a large blade sticking out appeared. He flew even higher into the sky. Then it floats down beside Yugi.** [LV: 8/ ATK: 2900/ DEF: 2400]**

Back at Shibuya, the sponsor from KaibaCorp was dumbfounded that he saw the other hapf of Seishin's answer he had written.

"There's no way..." He said. "There's no way anyone could guess this duel right so far! First he got Shooting Star Dragon right and now the Dark Paladin?" He then looked at Seishin who was watching the duel. Then he turned to the sponsor and waved with a smile, which shook him.

The cloaked one was standing a few feet from Seishin while blending with the crowd.

Back to the duel...

**TURN 10 – YUGI: 3800 LP/ YUSEI: 5100**

"I'm going to take both of your monsters out this time." Yusei said as he drew his next card.

"But how?" Yugi asked.

"With this spell card: Battle Waltz!" Yusei activated his spell card "With this card, I can duplicate a synchro monster on my side of the field and I choose my Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Not while my Dark Paladin is on the field." Yugi interrupted. "I activate his effect; by discarding one card from my hand, I can negate and destroy one spell card so Battle Waltz is destroyed!"

Dark Paladin used his spear to strike at Yusei's spell card and the card was shattered before his very eyes.

"Cool trick, but it doesn't do your Dark Magician Girl any good." Yusei said. "Shooting Star Dragon attack Dark Magician Girl!" Yusei's dragon began flying hard and fast at Yugi's Magician Girl. She was struck by the attack and was destroyed and Yugi lost 500 life points.

"My Magician Girl may have been destroyed, but the other effect of her Magic Formula card activates, giving me 1000 additional life points." Yugi said.

"You can gain all the life points you want, but no monster can stop my Shooting Star Dragon." Yusei said. "He can negate any attack as well as any spell or trap card targeting it. I shall end my turn for now."

**TURN 11 – YUGI: 4300 LP/ YUSEI: 5100 LP**

"It's my move! I draw!" Yugi said as he drew his card; he looked at it and then a smirk on his face was shown. "Thanks to this one card, I can defeat it." Yugi said.

"How can you defeat my ultimate synchro monster?" Yusei wondered.

"I'll show you..." Yugi replied. "First off, Dark Paladin gains 500 attack points for every dragon on the field or in the graveyard. So now, he's at 3400 points thanks to your Stardust Dragon in your graveyard! Go, Dark Paladin; attack his Shooting Star Dragon!"

Yugi's ultimate magical swordsman began his assault on Yusei's dragon as he charged at it with high speed.

"I'll use Shooting Star Dragon's effect to remove it from play to negate your attack!" Shooting Star Dragon immediately teleported before Yugi's monster hits it.

"That's just what I was waiting for..." Yugi said to him and the Dark Paladin then smirked, which surprised Yusei.

"It was a set-up!" Yusei said.

"I'll activate the spell, De-Fusion!" Yugi announced as he activated his spell card from his hand. "Just like Polymerization fuses them together, De-Fusion splits my Paladin back to the two monsters that originally form it!" Yugi said as his Dark Paladin was consumed by the bright light and then both Dark Magician and Buster Blader emerges from the light, preparing to attack.

"No way!" Yusei cried.

"Yes way!" Yugi said. "Now that I summoned these monsters in the middle of the battle, I can still attack with them! Dark Magician and Buster Blader attack; wipe out the rest of his life points!"

Both of Yugi monsters began their final attack on Yusei, whose wide open for a direct attack. Both Dark Magician and Buster Blader successfully attacked Yusei with the grand total of 5600 attack points, bringing Yusei down to zero.

Everyone cheered for Yugi's victory over Yusei who fought admirably. Seishin was applauding happily and his inner hollow cheered loudly for Yugi. The two walked close to each other and offered a handshake.

"You were a remarkable duelist, Yusei." Yugi complemented. "It's an honor to have dueled with you."

"Me too, Yugi." Yusei said with a calm smitk. "I hope we'll duel again someday."

"That we will, Yusei." Yugi replied. "That we will..."

Back at Shibuya...

"I don't believe it..." The sponsor said. "Even to the final battle that Seishin kid got it right." He shook his senses back and ran up to the stage. "Did everybody enjoy that duel we seen?" Everyone cheered. "Alright! As you know the grand prize for the sweepstakes we had is a trip to Domino City to take part of the Neo-Battle City tournament, hosted be Seto Kaiba himself. Throughout the duel, we also asked every one of you to guess who would win this duel and how will it end? Now we have the results. The closest person who guessed it right is... Seishin Samayou!"

"YES!" Seishin cried as he ran up to the stage while everyone applauded for him.

"Congratulations, Seishin." He said. "You are the winner of the sweepstakes and will proceed to taking part of the Neo-Battle City in Domino City. What do you have to say for this?"

Seishin took the microphone from the sponsor and turned to the crowd of fans and duelists.

"I promise you all, I shall win this tournament for everyone in Shibuya. I hope you guys will support me through this." Seishin said to them.

Everyone cheered loudly for the crimson haired young man as he steps down from the stage, not before getting the information on when to go to Domino City, receiving train tickets to Domino City, and where he will be living at. As well as having his duel disk delivered there. As Seishin was heading for his lightcycle, someone tapped him on the shoulder. As he turned, he saw that it was the mysterious cloaked person that spotted him earlier.

"Are you Seishin Samayou?" She asked him.

"Yes, I am him." He replied.

"I finally found you." She said. "I have a gift for you." She held out the black and white case for him.

"What is it?" Seishin wondered.

"I heard you haven't dueled in some time and you don't have a deck anymore." The cloaked one replied. "This case has been calling out to you, Shinigami."

"Before I accept this or not, tell me who you are and what's your reason?" Seishin said. The cloaked person removed the cloak and revealed that it's a girl. Her hair was just like her eyes: mixed with black and light gold, and it stretched down her back to her back. Her outfit that reached down to her ankles along with matching high heels almost resembled Light and Darkness Dragon. "Whoa, you're a girl."

"Yes and my name is Tatsuya, I am a dragoness," She introduced, "I am also a guardian of the dragons of Light and Darkness. They want me to share the power of Light and Darkness with one that carries that similar power. You are the one I've been searching for, you and that inner hollow you possess."

Seishin's inner hollow appeared beside Seishin.

"Seishin, we should trust her." Seishin's hollow said, which he nodded in agreement.

"Ok, I'll trust you." Seishin said. "You seemed to be a nice female not just because you're a dragoness."

She blushed and smiled a little. "You are the first of your kind that complements me like that. Thank you so very much. I will join you on your trip to Domino City; from there, I will teach you how to use this power well."

"What power exactly?" Seishin wondered.

"In this case have two kinds of 'powers': one controlled by light; led by Lightpulsar Dragon and one controlled by Darkness; led by Darkflare Dragon." Tatsuya explained as she opened the case.

"These are dueling decks." Seishin said.

"That's correct." Tstsuya replied.

"...and these decks are mine to keep." Seishin asked.

"Yes, Seishin." Tatsuya answered.

"Ok, then." Seishin smiled and nodded. "I'll take great care of these monsters. I will also talk with Ichigo and the others as well."

"Ichigo?" Tatsuya wondered.

"I'll show you when we meet him and his friends." Seishin said as he got on his lightcycle. "Hop on; we're heading to Karakura Town."

* * *

**(Special thanks for people on Youtube like mkohl40, Aznpersuasion2008 or YourYUGIOHChannel for uploading the Yugi VS Yusei duel from the North American WCQ Special in 2011. Chapter 2 will be up later. Leave me some good comments [no bad ones, PLEASE.] and leave me some ideas for what deck should Ichigo and the gang use for the next chapter. Thanks.)**


End file.
